


The Virtues of Venom

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone else is busy celebrating Halloween, Severus takes the opportunity to show Regulus some unusual uses for spider parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtues of Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> Written for the bottomsnape Hallowe'en fest, October 2006. Warnings for a bit of dub-con and, uh, spider parts?

  
**The Virtues of Venom**   


"Hurry up, Snape. We'll be caught!" came the impatient and somewhat anxious plea from behind him.

"No we won't," Severus replied distractedly as he continued to wave his wand in an intricate pattern before the potions supply cupboard. "Slughorn is too preoccupied with his ridiculous club and their imbecilic party to care about the contents of his-- Ah! Got it."

Severus stepped back, a smug expression on his pallid features, as the door to the supply cupboard swung open. He turned then to see whether his accomplice in ingredient-pinching seemed appropriately awed, but the younger Slytherin only looked relieved. And perhaps a bit bored. Snorting to himself, Severus returned his attention to the now-unwarded supply cupboard. He'd simply have to find another way to make an impression on Regulus, he decided.

Rummaging through the disorderly cupboard, Severus began pulling out jars and bottles and flasks of varying degrees of griminess, all the while muttering to himself that _he_ would keep the supplies in better order were _he_ Potions Master. Thrusting a particularly dust-encrusted jar out behind himself, he told Regulus, "Here; help me take some of these to the table."

Regulus turned away from the bubbling cauldrons that had captured his attention and wordlessly moved to assist Severus. As he took the extended jar, Regulus made a face of revulsion, but whether it was due to the particularly slimy contents or the thick layer of grime or both, Severus couldn't be certain. He watched with some amusement as Regulus carried the jar away from his body as though he were afraid to contaminate his robes, then began taking ingredients to the nearby work table as well.

Severus knew that Regulus could be vocal enough with the other Slytherins in his own year, although he was never so obnoxiously loud and boastful as his wretched brother, but with Severus he tended towards relative silence. Severus wondered why that was; he knew Regulus wasn't intimidated by him. For that matter, he sometimes wondered why such an attractive and wealthy boy continued to spend time around him at all. He suspected it was because Regulus was well aware that Severus' knowledge in certain areas was superior to that of the vast majority of the other students', and he could learn more through mostly silent observation. Regulus was a Slytherin, after all.

As a matter of fact, Severus had essentially bribed Regulus into accompanying him on his expedition that evening by promising to teach him how to make an undetectable wit-sharpening potion that he could use during his O.W.L.s if he assisted Severus in procuring the necessary ingredients. Hallow Eve was an ideal time for it, Severus reflected as he twisted the top off a jar and began measuring out the ingredients that he would take. Most of the school, teachers and students alike, would be busy with the feast and the various House parties afterward. Even the self-professed 'Marauders' would likely be too distracted to care where their favorite target had gone that evening. Only a handful of the Slytherins had refused to celebrate the holiday, seeing it as a corruption of an ancient wizarding tradition and a clear indication of the negative influence of contact with Muggles on wizarding culture. Anyone who _did_ notice Severus and Regulus' absence from the festivities would simply assume that they were among the protesters.

"Do you actually need all of these for the potion?" the Regulus asked, drawing Severus out of his silent reverie.

"No, but since I've already gone to the trouble to break into the classroom and the supply closet, I may as well take full advantage," Severus replied. "I'm not likely to get another chance this ideal until winter hols at least, and Slughorn _might_ actually tighten his wards one day." Regulus seemed to accept this explanation and merely watched as Severus continued transferring ingredients to smaller pouches and vials.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Regulus' eyes fixed upon Severus' pale, slender hands as he worked. It never ceased to amaze him how someone so awkward in most things could suddenly become so graceful when brewing a potion or casting a spell. It was as though Severus tapped into some inner harmony in those moments without even realizing it. Regulus had noticed this peculiar dichotomy as he had begun to spend more and more time around Severus of late.

What it was about Severus that drew him, Regulus wasn't certain. Of course he was well aware of Severus' reputation for having an exorbitant amount of forbidden knowledge, and indeed that was the primary reason that he had sought his company initially. However, Regulus had begun to think of him as something resembling a friend, except that Slytherins typically equated 'friend' with 'useful,' and his association with Snape had become something more than a simple relationship of reciprocity. He might even have described Severus as the elder brother figure that Sirius had failed to be, but that wasn't exactly right either.

"Help me put these away and we can get out of here." Regulus blinked up from Severus' hands and his private thoughts to find Severus giving him a shrewd look. Picking up the nearest dust-coated jar and sincerely hoping the repulsive contents were not one of the ingredients that went into the wit-sharpening potion, Regulus quickly moved to do as Severus had instructed.

They had just returned the last of the bottles to their original positions -- evident by the rings in the thin layer of dust on the shelves -- when he turned to find Severus looking at him through narrowed eyes. Those eyes abruptly widened, and Severus sucked in a sharp breath. "Regulus -- don't move," he hissed.

"What? Why not? What is it?" The surprised look that had crossed Severus' features worried Regulus more than a little bit as he froze in place and darted his eyes around, trying to see what had caught Severus' attention.

In response, Severus extended one hand and approached him with the focused intensity with which he approached a particularly complex potion, and Regulus found himself short of breath under Severus' scrutiny. Severus' eyes landed on a point to the side of Regulus' face, and Severus carefully reached up to pluck something from his hair. As Severus drew his hand back, Regulus could see a largish spider wriggling between Severus' thumb and forefinger, and he did his best to repress a horrified shudder.

After inspecting his catch closely for a moment, Severus nodded once in satisfaction, then promptly drew his wand and stunned the hapless spider. " _Agelena furvidus_ ," he said. "A relatively uncommon species, easily distinguishable by the heart-shaped marking on its back. Not harmful to humans." As he spoke, Severus produced a knife from the potions supplies and began efficiently removing the spider's spindly legs and cutting into its abdomen. "It is drawn to sources of magical energy, and its various parts are useful in a handful of potions, particularly ones for protection and warding. It has one other unique property as well."

With that, Severus dipped the tip of his forefinger into the spider's body. When he withdrew it, Regulus could see that it was coated with a shimmering substance that looked like liquid silver. Before he could react, Severus moved towards him and ran the glistening finger under his nose, coating Regulus' upper lip with the stuff.

"Ugh!" Regulus instantly recoiled in disgust. "What the bloody hell are you--" The words were cut off as an unexpected scent registered. "Oh, its…" Sweet. It smelled sweet, like honeysuckle and Hallowe'en candy and freshly cut grass. Regulus cautiously extended the tip of his tongue and discovered that the taste was similar. He felt inexplicably _light_ then, and vaguely euphoric, as though he were levitating or in the midst of a particularly pleasant dream. "Oh," he repeated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When he had spotted the spider weaving its way through Regulus' hair, Severus hadn't thought but only acted. He knew he was taking a risk by approaching Regulus in so direct and impetuous a fashion, but it was a calculated risk and an opportunity too good to let pass. Although he had never encountered _furvidus_ venom outside an obscure book before, when he saw Regulus' eyes glaze and his cheeks flush and his breath quicken, he knew it had produced the desired effect.

Moving swiftly before he could rethink the wisdom of his actions, Severus advanced on Regulus. He lunged forwards, grasped Regulus' handsome face between his hands, and captured his mouth in an awkward but ardent kiss. Regulus breathed a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a sigh, and his lips softened and parted as he melted into Severus. The sweetness of the venom on Regulus' lips made Severus' head spin. Twisting his fingers in Regulus' soft, thick hair, Severus held him immobile as he explored Regulus' mouth with lips and teeth and tongue.

Dimly Severus realized that he was already hard as stone beneath his robes, and he rather suspected Regulus was in a similar state. Snaking one hand down between them, he felt his way down Regulus' body, and yes, there was a most distinctive bulge there. He palmed the tell-tale hardness through the coarse fabric, and Regulus moaned and bucked into Severus' hand.

That was more than enough encouragement for Severus. Hastily he untied the front of Regulus' robes, then worked the row of buttons open. Unable to resist the smooth expanse of flesh revealed before him, Severus placed both palms on Regulus' chest and began exploring the contours of his body, delighted when Regulus responded with shivers and gasps. Severus continued touching Regulus, learning him, drinking him in with hands and eyes, until he came to Regulus' erection jutting out proudly in the cool dungeon air.

Dropping to his knees before Regulus in an almost pious manner, Severus sucked the tempting prick into his mouth. He felt a surge of power as Regulus twisted his fingers in Severus' hair, thrust into his mouth, and moaned helplessly. Encouraged, he wrapped one hand around the base of Regulus' shaft and soon fell into a licking-sucking-stroking rhythm that felt natural, primal. It seemed like no time had passed at all before Regulus gasped, "Oh.. Oh Merlin.. St-stop or I'll.."

For a moment, Severus was tempted to continue, to bring Regulus over the edge and taste his fluid on his tongue, and drink him down. However, he realized that if he did so, he would not get what he truly wanted, and there likely would not be another opportunity. Releasing Regulus with a lewd slurp-pop, he rose to his feet.

Severus began unbuttoning his robes and walking backward until he came to lean against the work table. He felt a brief stab of self-consciousness at revealing his thin, awkward body, but the passion-inducing venom seemed to have effectively removed the brunt of his inhibitions. What he lacked in beauty perhaps he could make up in presentation.

Severus finished opening his robes, then quickly shoved down his underpants and cast them off, allowing his own erection to bob free at last. Sliding up to sit on the table, he took his own neglected member in hand and began a slow stroke, eyes locked on Regulus' all the while. Leaning back a bit, he allowed his free hand to travel downward as well, first cupping and rolling his swollen bollocks, then moving lower. Simply watching Regulus watching him was a more potent aphrodisiac than anything a spider could produce. Regulus' lips were cherry red and wet, his breathing heavy, his hair mussed. He looked utterly dirty and debauched, like a cherub brought low, and all for Severus…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Regulus was wholly captivated and aroused by Severus' most filthy and alluring show, and he felt his pulse quicken in anticipation as Severus brought a vial of something that was definitely not a potions ingredient out of his robes and poured the contents into his hands. He had never considered Severus to be attractive before, but gods! the way he _looked_ at him while he did those things to his own body..! Severus spread his legs wider, and Regulus watched, transfixed, as one long finger disappeared into the puckered opening beneath his bollocks. Despite the chill of the dungeons, Severus was flushed and sweating and seemed to be biting his lip to hold back moans. When Severus added a second finger, Regulus couldn't seem to decide what to do with his own arms, and on the third finger, Regulus' hands automatically traveled to his cock.

After another moment, Severus sat up straight and instructed Regulus, "Come here." Feeling as though he could not have denied the order even had he wished to, Regulus moved to stand in front of Severus, leaning in for a penetrating kiss. Severus slid to the edge of the table, then wrapped his long legs around Regulus' waist and pulled him close. He felt a slicked hand close around his cock, directing him to the place where Severus' fingers had been moments before. Regulus' eyes widened and his breath caught as he realized what Severus wished him to do. Fear mingled with desire, but desire won out in the end. He allowed Severus to guide him into position, and he pushed his hips forward.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Regulus met with a brief moment of resistance, then he was sliding smoothly and fully into Severus. Once sheathed, Regulus placed his hands on the table, squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned loudly. His arms shook, and he seemed to be taking a moment to compose himself. Severus could entirely relate to the way Regulus felt. The sensation of being filled, taken by another person was so much more intense than he ever could have imagined; it burned deliciously and set sparks off behind his eyes. "Yessss…" he hissed, digging his fingers into Regulus' back and encouraging him to move.

And Regulus began to move, hesitantly at first, then quickly finding a steady rhythm. Severus shifted experimentally, angling himself until the pressure was _just so_ , causing him to cry out sharply. He clung to Regulus and murmured encouraging nonsense words, listening to Rerulus' harsh breathing and occasional desperate groans in his ear. He was surrounded by Regulus, filled with him, and he thought that he had never been so alive as he was in that moment as he shoved back in counterpoint to Regulus' thrusts. Suddenly Regulus' in and out slide became erratic and Severus felt him tense just before he choked out, "Se... Severus! I can't… I'm going to.."

"Come for me, Regulus." Severus issued the command in a low, breathy tone. As if he had only been awaiting the order to do so, Regulus instantly came, a desperate gurgling sound welling up from his chest. Severus felt Regulus' cock pulsing within him, filling him with a spreading heat, and it was more than he could take. Thrusting his hand between them, he seized his own cock and fisted it roughly. He tugged once, twice, three times, and then he was spilling himself over his fingers and onto Regulus' stomach with a strangled shout.

Regulus sagged against Severus, panting. Severus lifted his hand to thread his fingers gently, reverently, through Regulus' hair. He felt a surge of something protective, possessive for Regulus then, and he would have liked nothing better than to remain as he was, holding onto Regulus and basking in his warmth. However, he couldn't be certain how Regulus would view their unexpected tryst now that the _furvidus_ venom would be wearing off, and he could not risk appearing too maudlin, too weak before him. Instead he forced his arms to fall away and allowed Regulus to slip out and off and away from him.

The pair ran thorough cleaning charms over themselves and the work bench and dressed quickly. Severus restored the wards on the supply cupboard, vanished the remains of the unlucky spider, and picked up his satchel, removing the last traces of their passage in the classroom. It was all done without a word from Regulus, and as Severus led the way back to the Slytherin common room, he came to the conclusion that Regulus was still too quiet, and that he would most decidedly have to do something about that in future.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As he lay in bed late that night, Regulus played the evening's events over and over in his mind. It had been disconcerting and arousing and amazing all at once to have that sort of intense focus directed entirely at him. Severus had seemed so confident, so sure of himself, yet Regulus couldn't help but think that he had seen a side of Severus that no one else had ever witnessed. It felt like a kind of rare and priceless gift, and one that he intended to keep all for himself. Slytherins did not share well with others. He needed only to find a way to make it happen. _Agelena furvidus_ … Severus had killed the spider while extracting its venom, but where there was one, there had to be more, didn't there?


End file.
